


Volley-IDOLS!!!

by amaramor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, I actually have some scenarios set up but i feared if i wait longer i'd never end up publishing it, I'm not sure if i want to write more???, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, anime x kpop?, how to tag?, i hope it's not offensive, let me know if you want to read more this, sorry for turning characters korean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaramor/pseuds/amaramor
Summary: A kpop idol group consisting of the pretty setter squad: Oikawa, Suga, Kenma, Akaashi, Kags, Shirabu, and Miya. This is the story of their lives as they ride through the Idol journey.(sorta inspired by 19 Days, GOT7, and TWICE)





	1. One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some information that may help understand the story better:
> 
> Group Name: VINCENT  
> Oikawa: leader, main vocal, lead dancer. been under the company since 8. age 18  
> Sugawara: lead dancer, lead vocal. has a promising acting career. age 18  
> Akaashi: lead dancer, lead singer. age 17  
> Kenma: main rapper. age- 17  
> Kageyama: main dancer, lead singer. can also rap. only non-korean/japanese member. maknae. age 16  
> Shirabu: lead singer, dancer. age 17  
> Miya Atsumu: main rapper. age 18

_One day_

 

Kpop group VINCENT’s leader Oikawa Tooru is known for being a little too pushy. He’s always pushed the members to their limits but not as often as he pushed himself. Nowadays, he’s unusually restless and strict on himself and one particular member- Kageyama Tobio, the maknae of the group. Neither his own long hours of solo practice nor the maknae’s generally praised moves seem to satisfy him. It’s always “not enough.”

“Then why don’t you show me how to do this part?” finally losing his cool and going out of his way, tobio bickers at his leader.

“Maybe if you paid more attention during the first time we practiced you wouldn’t have gotten this move wrong now! And no, I’m NOT going to teach you how to do this, it was YOUR responsibility, my lovely “dance machine.”

The mockery behind his sassy tone give away the truth. Tooru doesn’t like Tobio. He may even have developed a sense of hatred towards the younger boy and as much as the other members fear the potential of this, they’re tired of hearing this two bicker at each other every single day like some 4 years old kindergarten kids. Tobio’s informal addressing to the older boy and Tooru’s redundant comments don’t surprise them anymore. This toxic relationship between the leader and the maknae has been arising since day one but if it continues to incline, they won’t be able to debut anytime soon and everyone’s aware of this brutal reality.

 

_One day_

 

Keiji was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and eyes glued to the screen of his phone, watching the choreography for their new music video when Kozume appeared out of nowhere, “Are you going to get up anytime soon?” without looking up from his phone, Keiji shakes his head.

“Good.” Kozume flops onto the spot next to him, causing the former to startle slightly; the couch was bigger than needed for two people, he didn’t have to sit so close but Keiji doesn’t object the former's decision.

Minutes later, with the rapper’s head resting on his shoulder and his knees on Keiji’s thigh, he becomes extremely aware of the older boy’s presence next to him. Is today’s weather just supposedly hot or is it the warmth radiating from Kozume’s body? Whatever it was, it sent Keiji's heart racing. Kozume was wearing an oversized tee with a short sleeve and every time he shifted a tad bit, the brush of his skin against Keiji’s sent electricity down his spine.

By now his concentration was no longer on the choreo. He wished to use some more room but Kozume looked so comfortable leaning against his body and playing on his PS4, he’d be damned if he dared to move and ruined this bliss.

Keiji isn’t the biggest fan of their manager-nim but at random moments like this, he feels extremely grateful towards him for sorting them both into the same room.

 

_One day_

 

Miya is like this towards everyone, but with his roommate Kageyama Tobio, he’s especially affectionate and clingy. From calling the younger mate Tobio-kun to eating his saved food to even inviting himself under Tobio’s blanket- Miya doesn’t know a limit when it’s inside their dorm room. Though, the short-tempered maknae has always opposed Miya’s actions often threw temper tantrums over his rice cakes that Miya sneakily devours, today he’s doesn’t react with fury as Miya slips his body next to him.

“Tobio-kun~ you’re so quiet today! Do you not see me here?”

Don’t lose it. Don’t lose it. Hold it in for today just today. You’ve gotta do this Kageyama. You can do this much.

Tobio wears a blank expression (much better than his attempt to look happy) and tightens his grip on the blanket as he turns to the older boy.

“Hyung, umm...what do you think about... umm getting a cat?”

“A cat??” Miya nearly exclaims at the sudden question, looking strictly Tobio’s eyes as if trying to decipher whatever the younger boy’s motive was.

“Why would I want a cat? I mean it’s a nice concept but who would take-“

“I would!” Tobio says abruptly without waiting for him to finish. “I’d take care of it. I’ve talked to manage-mom and others and I only need your agreement to bring her in.”

“Her? Wait, Tobio-kin, you already have a cat arranged?”

“Yes, her name is Nora and she’s the sweetest and friendliest cat ever!”

Miya wants to question more but seeing the maknae’s puppy face looking at him expectantly, he felt a sense of pressure to agree.

“Uhh...yeah I guess then...yeah.”

“THANK YOU, HYUNG! I will not disappoint you!” Tobio sprints to the balcony and in seconds Miya could hear him talk to someone over the phone about the cat.

Nora wasn’t the prettiest nor the friendliest cat as Tobio promised but Miya dared not to utter a word against her. She refused to be fed or bathed by anyone else other than Tobio. Miya didn’t enjoy all the times Tobio wanted him to play with her to become friends and he ended up with multiple scratches on his hand but it’d be unfair to say he hated the new company entirely. Because of Nora, Tobio is now literally tied to his finger and he wouldn’t trade this advantage for anything.

 

_One day_

 

The news spread like wildfire. At first, Oikawa wanted to prepare for it secretly without the public knowing and surprise them with his first solo project but when one of the staff members accidentally posted a picture of him practicing his song, it became a hot topic among the netizens.

Because of his undeniably good looks and charming personality, he’s been the media’s favorite face since training days, but with all the adornment and obsession, comes great pressure. The heavy pressure of their expectations weighs on him.

Time passes in hardship and anxiety and suddenly it is the day before his solo debut. All seven members of VINCENT, some of their mutual friends from other groups, and some staff members are gathered in Oikawa’s living room. His family is also there. Everyone wishes him good luck and Oikawa responds with smiles and ‘thank you’s as everyone’s cheerful, smiling and drinking with music blasting in the background. It is Keiji who catches the faint trace of despair on their leader’s face.

“Hey” Keiji stands next to Oikawa, finding him alone in the balcony.

“Keiji-ah! This breeze’s so refreshing, isn’t it? The heat was almost getting to my head! Feels so nice to be out here.”

Keiji hums in response. “Hyung, everything alright?”

“Y-yeah? Of course! Why wouldn’t be?” Oikawa laughs with a surprised look on his face.

“Are you distressed about the debut?” Keiji continues, not convinced by the older boy’s playful expression.

“Uhh- no and yes?” Keiji remains silent, waiting for him to finish.

“I’m just...worried that fans might not like the song, you know? The face of the group, most popular idol of the company- they say all these but now the fans might be holding expectations that I can’t meet? What if my song isn’t what they wanted and I disappoint everyone?”

Keiji shifts closer, placing a hand on Oikawa’s back. “Hyung, I understand how hard it must be. I think you should have faith in yourself. You’ve put your best effort into this album and what comes of it is what you are. Those who truly love you will have faith in you and appreciate your work and those who don’t- maybe you’d be better off without them.” Oikawa wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeves, heart not assured by the younger boy’s advice.

“Think of it this way then: people have different taste. Not everyone’s gonna like the same thing. There’re even people who don’t like our song, does that mean we’re a complete failure? If there are five people who like your song, I think you can brush off that one negative comment.”

Oikawa finally looks up to face Keiji, the glint of a smile on his face quickly turns into a soft smile as he ruffles the other boy’s hair, “Keiji-ah, you sure know how to make people feel better.”

Not again. Keiji sucks at anything skin care or hair care related so he stays really careful to not ruin the look their make-up artists set up for him but he seems to be in bad luck today. If he was a tad annoyed and upset, the tight smile plastered on his face couldn’t give it away.

 

_One day_

 

Keiji isn’t sure if he loves or hates these movie days. His company wants them to have these watching-movie-from-home-having-fun-chilling days occasionally and he hates them because they also broadcast it on V-live and it makes him feel extremely aware of himself and everything he does or says.

But he also adores them because…

Keiji turned his head to look at the head lying on his shoulder. It’s Kozume Kenma. Of course. No one has to say it out loud but almost everyone in the staff room and the group kind of believes that Keiji and Kozume have a special something going on.

Very Strong Friendship- the ASC host commented the one time they were invited there as guests. Keiji doesn’t know if he agrees or not. Do friends get turned on looking at each other’s bare thighs? Keiji isn’t gay, he knows that for a fact. He’s never had girlfriends (well, he didn’t even have time to have girlfriends??) but he’s liked girls before and he thought dating them would be nice.

He doesn’t have the courage to imagine how dating Kozume would be, but he sure does like that boy. He likes it when Kozume sits next to him and their bodies so closely attached that it’s almost awkward when one of them moves. He likes the way Kozume’s chest rests half on his and he can almost count his heartbeats. He likes the feeling of Kozume’s soft, velvety blond hair against his palm as he gently strokes his hair. He loves how Kozume literally purrs under his touch.

But he doesn’t like the world to see it.

Kozume takes Keiji’s hand and slides his fingers into the younger’s, looking up at Keiji and flashing one of the genuine smiles of the rapper that only Keiji has the privilege of seeing.

Maybe one day, he’d learn to let the world see how much Kozume Kenma means to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snippets from VINCENT's daily life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Wasn't planning to continue this fic but I'm kinda forcing myself atm to write this chapter. Let's see how it goes.

_One Day_

Tooru comes out of the shower to find his roommate lying upside down on the bed and smiling at the mobile screen. 

"Ay I'm going blind. Why is the sun so bright today?" he pretends to block the light with his hand. 

Rolling to the other side, Koushi simply laughs at the comment. Tooru quickly puts on the shirt as he hops onto the spot next to Suga. The former scoots over, still looking at his phone, but you can't just avoid Oikawa Tooru so easily once you've caught his interest. Tooru continues to inch closer as Koushi tries to move away and finally after hitting the edge of the bed, he gets up and sprints to the restroom. But Tooru beats him to it and tackles him on the ground. 

"What is it? show me!" Laughing, Oikawa tries to take a look at the screen.

Shaking his head and blushing furiously, Koushi tightens his grip on the phone. But it quickly comes loose when Tooru starts tickling and causing his body to shake uncontrollably. Years of friendship and Tooru surely knows all of Koushi's weaknesses. At last, the grey-haired boy gives up. 

 "Okay, okay. I'll show you, don't freak out." he holds out the phone before Tooru.

It shocks him more than he thought it would. As he reads the name on the other boy's kakaotalk, all his enthusiasm from before dies down. Shimizu- Shimizu Kiyoko was a trainee under the same company. The quiet, graceful girl was popular among all the male trainees and being the same age, Tooru and Koushi were both well acquainted with her. Not that the idea of one of their members' dating while being in the prohibition never crossed his mind but he never expected for it to truly happen, so soon after their debut on top of that. 

"Koushi-"

"I know what you're thinking." Suga interrupts immediately. "We're not dating...yet." he looks directly at the leader, eyes expectant and begging for understanding. 

"Then you know what I'm going to say and what you should do," Tooru finally speaks after minutes of silence. "Don't screw up." Patting the former's back, he goes back to the bed. 

Koushi stands there, silent and gazing at the screen of his phone. He won't. His mind more determined than ever. He won't screw it up for himself, for Shimizu, and for VINCENT. He won't give up on his love either. He's going to make it work. He has to. They've all worked too hard to lose it all now. 

 

_One Day_

 

Kozume wonders if Keiji knows. If his heart beats as fast as his does when they're holding hands. If his heartaches the same way his does when they go to different beds at night. He doesn't know. Keiji's always been good at hiding his feelings. Kozume thought he was good at it too until recently it started feeling like his heart would jump out of his body every time they were alone together, which is a lot. He's been trying, truly, but it's difficult to avoid a person when you live AND work together. He knows Keiji's been getting suspicious. Soon, everyone else will, too. He can't keep running away from Keiji, from his feelings. 

 

Shirabu's gone to his house on an emergency leave so it will be just the two of them in the room. What great timing! Just when Kozume was struggling to keep the love-hungry beast in its cage. 

 

_This is your chance! You have to confront your feelings someday anyway! Confess your feelings! Maybe he feels the same way._

"And maybe he doesn't." Kozume scolds the voice in his head. It's too strong and unbearable nowadays, but Kozume won't be swayed. He knows the cost of his feelings. He can't risk losing his group, his career. But more than anything, he can't risk losing the light of his life- Keiji.

He puts downs the PS4 on his bed and checks the time: 12:38 am. How long are they going to practice? He came back early because he wasn't feeling well and needed to rest. But with all the thoughts making a chaos in his mind, he can't fall asleep. He goes to the bigger bed that Keiji and Shirabu shares and hugs Keiji's pillow, smelling and taking in the scent of detergent. Keiji does all of their laundries and is the pickiest about cleanliness among all of them. Kozume was never a fan of laundry detergent's scent but it's probably his most favorite smell on earth. "Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be some other guy? why you?" Kozume mutters to himself as he buries his face into the pillow to stop the tears from flowing but it doesn't work. Instead, the heavyweight on his heart starts lifting as his mind flickers into darkness. 

 

***

 

When Keiji gets back to the room at 1:40 am, he's presented with a view of Kozume Kenma sleeping on his bed, hugging his pillow. He gulps, trying to understand what's going on. Kozume is the only one in the group who has his own bed because he can't sleep with another person next to him. Why would he sleep on his bed then? He wasn't feeling well during the practice either. Keiji feels concerned. He goes to wake up the rapper but realizes his body is burning with fever as soon he touches him. His motherly instinct hits and he covers him with a blanket. Then he grabs Tylenol from the drawer and shakes the other boy awake, all within a minute. "Kozume, your body is on fire, what happened?" 

Kozume only responds with a weak hum.

"Take these," Keiji gives him the pills "Do you want to go your bed?"

Kozume shakes his head, "Stay with me." he says in a barely audible voice and Kaiji takes the hint. He puts the glass down and takes the other boy's hand, rubbing his thumb in a circle as he lies next to him.

Kozume shifts closer and wraps his hands around Keiji's waist. This takes him by surprise. He feels funny. He feels overwhelmed with too many different emotions. His body feels hot and stiff, being in such proximity to the person he's admired (or loved?) so long. He feels afraid seeing how strongly his body and mind are reacting to Kozume. This is not how you're supposed to feel for a teammate- he keeps reminding himself but it doesn't seem to work. But more than anything, right now, he feels an urge to protect and hold Kozume and it's more powerful than any emotion he's ever felt. So, he pushes away his conscience and let his desirous heart guide him. His hands on Kozume's back as his lips plant a soft kiss on the former's head. 

To his utter surprise, Kozume tilts his head up and looks at him. His heart sinks looking into the other boy's glossy eyes and his mind almost regrets what he just did but stops when he feels a hand move up to hold his shoulder and then, a pair of soft, wet lips on his. The whirlpool of emotions and thoughts comes to a standstill. He blinks, once, twice.  When after a second, he feels those lips on him again, he begins to fathom the reality: Kozume Kenma was kissing him.

Instead of feeling shocked, disgusted, scared or anything else, he finds himself feeling content as though those negative emotions never existed. Kozume's grip on his shoulder tightens as Keiji finally takes the cue and kisses him back. WIth Kozume's lips, salty and wet from tears, against his, a feeling of happiness and completeness wash over him like he's never felt before and when he hears Kozume mutter a soft "thank you" against his lips, he makes up his mind:

he'll let himself be the horny-angsty-teenager and listen to his foolish heart if it means he could have Kozume so close to him like this.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've initially wanted to write more scenarios with Sugawara, Oikawa, Kiyoko, Shirabu, and of course. my best boi- Kageyama. But i was too lazy and the more i say "I'll do it" the longer it takes for me to get my butt to sit down and write it so yeah. Let me know if you want more of these precious idols!
> 
> (i didn't have any beta for this, so feel free to point out any grammar errors that you may notice!)


End file.
